tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Calling All Engines! (segments)
Calling All Engines! is a series of informative and interactive segments released alongside the seventeenth, eighteenth, and nineteenth seasons of Thomas and Friends. They are hosted by Sir Topham Hatt and Sir Robert Norramby. Some of the segments were originally released on the official Fisher-Price website. Segments Really Useful Engines * Thomas (Santa's Little Engine; US/UK/AUS) * Edward (Engines to the Rescue) * Henry (The Christmas Engines) * Gordon (Santa's Little Engine; US/UK/AUS) * James (Signals Crossed; US) * Percy (The Thomas Way; UK/US) * Toby (The Christmas Engines) * Duck (Signals Crossed; US) * Emily (Engines to the Rescue) * Hiro (Wild Water Rescue and Other Engine Adventures; US, Railway Mischief; UK) * Spencer (''Railway Mischief''; UK) * Rosie (Spills and Thrills; UK/US) * Stephen (Spills and Thrills; UK/US) * Diesel (Dinos and Discoveries; US/UK/AUS) * Salty (Trouble on the Tracks; US/UK/AUS) * Harvey * Paxton (Trouble on the Tracks; US/UK/AUS) * Flynn (Wild Water Rescue and Other Engine Adventures; US, Railway Mischief; UK) * Stafford (''Railway Mischief''; UK) * Luke (The Thomas Way; US/UK) * Porter (Thomas' Christmas Carol) * Connor * Caitlin (Dinos and Discoveries; US/UK/AUS) * Victor (Thomas' Christmas Carol) The Earl's Quiz * Toby's New Whistle and Tickled Pink (Santa's Little Engine; US/UK/AUS) * Up, Up and Away! and Not Now, Charlie! (The Thomas Way; UK, Spills and Thrills; US) * Percy's Parcel and Pop Goes Thomas (Spills and Thrills; UK) * Percy's New Friends and Slippy Sodor (Trouble on the Tracks; US/UK/AUS, Whale of a Tale and Other Sodor Adventures; US) * Pingy Pongy Pick Up and Double Trouble (Season 13) (Engines to the Rescue) * No Snow for Thomas and Merry Winter Wish (The Christmas Engines; US) * Emily Saves the World and Express Coming Through (Signals Crossed; US) * Kevin's Cranky Friend and Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Dinos and Discoveries; US/UK/AUS) * James to the Rescue and Thomas and the Emergency Cable (Wild Water Rescue and Other Engine Adventures; US) * Scruff's Makeover and Luke's New Friend (''Railway Mischief''; UK) Who's That Engine? * Percy (Santa's Little Engine; US/UK/AUS) * Thomas (The Thomas Way; UK/US) * Hiro (Spills and Thrills; UK/US) * Henry (Trouble on the Tracks; US/UK/AUS) * Gordon (Dinos and Discoveries; US/UK/AUS) * Toby (Whale of a Tale and Other Sodor Adventures) * Spencer (Wild Water Rescue and Other Engine Adventures) * Edward (''Railway Mischief''; UK) Landmarks of Sodor These segments take the form of an old-fashioned news-reel with a voice-over by Rob Rackstraw. * The China Clay Pits - (Thomas' Christmas Carol; US) Trivia * Specially made footage was used for the "Who's That Engine?" segments. * In the Dutch dub of the series, the segments are called "Alle Locomotieven Verzamelen!", which translates out to "All Locomotives Gather!". * In the "Who's That Engine?" segment featuring Thomas, one of the clues Sir Topham Hatt uses to describe him are "six small wheels, a short stumpy funnel, and a short stumpy dome," which is a direct reference to the first season episode, Thomas and Gordon. * Thomas and Gordon's Really Useful Engine segments got updated on the Fisher-Price website. * During Rosie's segment two clips are edited footage; showing her rounding bends with coal trucks. Also the clip with her being painted was only shown for the Fisher-Price version. Goofs * Sir Robert Norramby asks Toby to ring his bell to scare the cows away, but he actually either blows steam or blows his whistle to scare them. * In the Emily Saves the World segment, the Earl says that the globe landed on Hiro, but it actually landed on one of his trucks. * In a closeup shot, smoke is not coming out of Thomas' funnel on his "Who's That Engine" segment. * Toby's segment states that he does not have a whistle, however Toby does and has used his whistle before, excluding Toby's New Whistle. * In the "Who's That Engine?" segment featuring Gordon, in one shot he is pulling express coaches, the next he's pulling red branch line coaches. Gallery Meet Thomas File:ThomasAndThePigs74.png File:DoubleTrouble5.png File:BlueMountainMystery64.png File:BlueMountainMystery65.png File:BlueMountainMystery69.png File:BlueMountainMystery227.png File:BlueMountainMystery228.png File:TimeForaStory16.png File:TimeForaStory17.png File:TimeForaStory18.png File:TimeForaStory19.png File:TimeForaStory20.png File:BlueMountainMystery230.png File:BlueMountainMystery231.png File:HeroOfTheRails82.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery10.png File:Thomas'Shortcut20.png File:Thomas'Shortcut52.png File:Thomas'Shortcut7.png File:Thomas'Shortcut8.png File:Thomas'Shortcut14.png File:Thomas'Shortcut75.png File:Thomas'Shortcut74.png File:Thomas'Shortcut99.png File:Thomas'Shortcut47.png Meet Edward File:EdwardTheHero6.png File:OldReliableEdward2.png File:HappyBirthdaySir19.png File:EdwardTheHero77.png File:EdwardTheHero85.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine8.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine57.png File:EdwardTheHero3.png File:EdwardTheHero4.png File:OldReliableEdward10.png File:OldReliableEdward12.png File:OldReliableEdward13.png File:EdwardTheHero30.png File:OldReliableEdward112.png File:OldReliableEdward113.png File:OldReliableEdward117.png File:OldReliableEdward119.png Meet Henry File:Henry'sHealthandSafety39.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety43.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety2.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal68.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal69.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal2.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal3.png File:HeroOfTheRails4.png File:HeroOfTheRails5.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety13.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds10.png File:Whiff'sWish4.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal1.png File:Henry'sHappyCoal42.png Meet Gordon File:ExpressComingThrough16.png File:ExpressComingThrough85.png File:ExpressComingThrough1.png File:SodorSurpriseDay6.png File:ExpressComingThrough5.png File:Thomas'TallFriend19.png File:SodorSurpriseDay20.png File:ExpressComingThrough21.png File:SnowTracks91.png File:GordonRunsDry57.png File:GordonRunsDry11.png File:KingoftheRailway421.png File:KingoftheRailway420.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress15.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress16.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress59.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress17.png Meet James File:MuddyMatters21.png File:JamestotheRescue1.png File:TickledPink1.png File:TickledPink54.png File:TickledPink55.png File:TickledPink4.png File:TheSmellyKipper76.png File:MuddyMatters1.png File:TheSmellyKipper49.png File:TheSmellyKipper51.png File:TheSmellyKipper52.png File:JamestotheRescue43.png File:TheSmellyKipper53.png File:TheSmellyKipper38.png File:HappyBirthdaySir5.png File:HappyBirthdaySir6.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety1.png Meet Percy File:Percy'sParcel28.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor17.png File:PercyandtheCalliope54.png File:PercyandtheCalliope59.png File:JamestotheRescue4.png File:DayoftheDiesels124.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayKite21.png File:DayoftheDiesels114.png File:Percy'sParcel23.png Meet Toby File:TobyAndBash2.png File:SignalsCrossed115.png File:TobyAndBash80.png File:TobyAndBash6.png File:TobyAndBash7.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods39.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle34.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle37.png File:SignalsCrossed5.png File:SignalsCrossed6.png File:SignalsCrossed7.png File:SignalsCrossed12.png File:TickledPink15.png File:TickledPink13.png File:TobyAndBash25.png File:TobyAndBash26.png Meet Duck File:TheThomasWay15.png File:TheThomasWay1.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches85.png File:TheThomasWay2.png File:TheThomasWay3.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches72.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches73.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches49.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches67.png File:TheThomasWay32.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches68.png File:TheThomasWay21.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches70.png Meet Harvey File:GoneFishing(episode)50.png File:GoneFishing(episode)9.png File:GoneFishing(episode)10.png File:GoneFishing(episode)47.png File:GoneFishing(episode)48.png File:GoneFishing(episode)49.png File:GoneFishing(episode)51.png File:GoneFishing(episode)58.png File:GoneFishing(episode)61.png File:GoneFishing(episode)65.png File:GoneFishing(episode)66.png File:GoneFishing(episode)67.png File:GoneFishing(episode)68.png File:GoneFishing(episode)71.png File:GoneFishing(episode)73.png File:GoneFishing(episode)74.png File:GoneFishing(episode)78.png File:GoneFishing(episode)45.png File:GoneFishing(episode)46.png File:GoneFishing(episode)44.png Meet Emily File:EmilyandDash6.png File:EmilyandDash28.png File:EmilyandDash1.png File:PingyPongyPickUp24.png File:PingyPongyPickUp29.png File:PingyPongyPickUp30.png File:PingyPongyPickUp31.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor14.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor18.png File:PingyPongyPickUp85.png File:ABloomingMess44.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds5.png File:EmilyandDash48.png File:BuzzyBees3.png File:PingyPongyPickUp68.png Meet Hiro File:Henry'sHero2.png File:HeroOfTheRails129.png File:HeroOfTheRails128.png File:HeroOfTheRails130.png File:HeroOfTheRails119.png File:HeroOfTheRails121.png File:HeroOfTheRails122.png File:HeroOfTheRails123.png File:HeroOfTheRails133.png File:HeroOfTheRails113.png File:HeroOfTheRails132.png File:HeroOfTheRails528.png File:HiroHelpsOut39.png Meet Spencer File:WelcomeStafford49.png File:WelcomeStafford6.png File:WelcomeStafford5.png File:KingoftheRailway55.png File:KingoftheRailway56.png File:HerooftheRails79.png File:WelcomeStafford81.png File:WelcomeStafford82.png File:WelcomeStafford86.png File:KingoftheRailway32.png File:KingoftheRailway35.png File:CreakyCranky24.png File:WelcomeStafford37.png File:HeroOfTheRails284.png File:KingoftheRailway52.png File:KingoftheRailway135.png Meet Rosie File:SplishSplashSplosh37.png File:KingoftheRailway134.png File:SodorSurpriseDay58.png File:SodorSurpriseDay13.png File:MistyIslandRescue8.png File:SplishSplashSplosh13.png File:SplishSplashSplosh34.png File:TheThomasWay50.png File:FlashBangWallop!23.png File:SodorSurpriseDay14.png File:SplishSplashSplosh30.png File:SplishSplashSplosh54.png File:SplishSplashSplosh55.png File:Salty'sSurprise13.png File:SplishSplashSplosh3.png Meet Stephen File:KingoftheRailway336.png File:KingoftheRailway337.png File:KingoftheRailway314.png File:KingoftheRailway315.png File:KingoftheRailway472.png File:KingoftheRailway399.png File:KingoftheRailway402.png File:KingoftheRailway356.png File:KingoftheRailway750.png File:KingoftheRailway747.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress51.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress49.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress1.png Meet Porter File:AwayFromTheSea57.png File:GoneFishing(episode)20.png File:GoneFishing(episode)21.png File:GoneFishing(episode)22.png File:AwayFromTheSea110.png File:AwayFromTheSea58.png File:AwayFromTheSea59.png File:AwayFromTheSea26.png File:AwayFromTheSea52.png File:AwayFromTheSea27.png File:AwayFromTheSea43.png File:AwayFromTheSea42.png File:AwayFromTheSea85.png File:AwayFromTheSea86.png File:AwayFromtheSea89.png File:AwayFromTheSea92.png File:AwayFromTheSea93.png File:AwayFromTheSea95.png File:AwayFromTheSea97.png File:AwayFromtheSea109.png File:AwayFromTheSea102.png File:AwayFromTheSea103.png Meet Caitlin File:CalmDownCaitlin1.png File:CalmDownCaitlin13.png File:CalmDownCaitlin76.png File:KingoftheRailway726.png File:CalmDownCaitlin24.png File:CalmDownCaitlin9.png File:CalmDownCaitlin11.png File:CalmDownCaitlin39.png File:CalmDownCaitlin41.png File:CalmDownCaitlin42.png File:CalmDownCaitlin2.png File:CalmDownCaitlin22.png File:CalmDownCaitlin58.png Meet Connor File:BillOrBen58.png File:BillOrBen59.png File:KingoftheRailway726.png File:KingoftheRailway727.png File:BillOrBen33.png File:BillOrBen37.png File:BillOrBen38.png File:BillOrBen45.png File:BillOrBen46.png File:BillOrBen48.png File:BillOrBen61.png File:BillOrBen62.png File:BillOrBen63.png File:BillOrBen64.png File:BillOrBen65.png File:BillOrBen68.png File:BillOrBen69.png File:BillOrBen71.png File:BillOrBen79.png File:BillOrBen84.png File:BillOrBen31.png File:BillOrBen60.png Meet Diesel File:PercyandtheCalliope11.png File:TickledPink19.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery39.png File:MistyIslandRescue57.png File:MistyIslandRescue75.png File:MistyIslandRescue76.png File:MistyIslandRescue79.png File:MistyIslandRescue80.png File:MistyIslandRescue83.png File:MistyIslandRescue89.png File:MistyIslandRescue54.png File:BlueMountainMystery569.png File:BlueMountainMystery336.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery24.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery47.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery25.png Meet Salty File:AwayFromtheSea4.png File:AwayFromTheSea15.png File:NotNowCharlie7.png File:AwayFromTheSea27.png File:AwayFromtheSea66.png File:AwayFromtheSea67.png File:AwayFromtheSea68.png File:AwayFromTheSea69.png File:AwayFromtheSea84.png File:AwayFromtheSea89.png File:AwayFromtheSea90.png File:TheSmellyKipper76.png File:KingoftheRailway135.png File:AwayFromtheSea75.png File:AwayFromtheSea16.png File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend7.png File:AwayFromtheSea109.png File:GoneFishing(episode)5.png File:AwayFromTheSea23.png Meet Paxton File:GordonRunsDry9.png File:TheLostPuff56.png File:TheLostPuff25.png File:BlueMountainMystery336.png File:TheLostPuff62.png File:BlueMountainMystery4.png File:BlueMountainMystery85.png File:BlueMountainMystery28.png File:TheLostPuff84.png File:BlueMountainMystery271.png File:BlueMountainMystery303.png File:BlueMountainMystery305.png File:BlueMountainMystery273.png File:TheLostPuff28.png Meet Stafford File:WelcomeStafford1.png File:WelcomeStafford20.png File:WelcomeStafford96.png File:WelcomeStafford14.png File:WelcomeStafford52.png File:WelcomeStafford53.png File:WelcomeStafford65.png File:WelcomeStafford95.png File:WelcomeStafford27.png File:WelcomeStafford51.png File:WelcomeStafford47.png File:WelcomeStafford48.png File:WelcomeStafford29.png File:WelcomeStafford100.png Meet Luke File:BlueMountainMystery232.png File:BlueMountainMystery26.jpg File:BlueMountainMystery418.png File:BlueMountainMystery19.png File:BlueMountainMystery174.png File:BlueMountainMystery222.png File:BlueMountainMystery20.png File:BlueMountainMystery243.png File:BlueMountainMystery12.png File:BlueMountainMystery173.png File:BlueMountainMystery237.png File:BlueMountainMystery238.png The Earl's Quiz Toby's New Whistle File:Toby'sNewWhistle32.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle33.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle34.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle13.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle35.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle36.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle37.png File:AskingQuestionsAnimals.png File:ReallyUsefulCertificateThomas.png Tickled Pink File:TickledPink68.png File:TickledPink31.png File:TickledPink32.png File:TickledPink33.png File:TickledPink34.png File:TickledPink73.png File:TheEarl'sQuizTickledPink.png Up, Up and Away! File:Up,UpandAway!18.png File:Up,UpandAway!45.png File:Up,UpandAway!46.png File:Up,UpandAway!42.png File:Up,UpandAway!19.png File:Up,UpandAway!20.png File:TheEarl'sUp,UpandAway!.png Not Now, Charlie! File:NotNowCharlie31.png File:NotNowCharlie32.png File:NotNowCharlie33.png File:NotNowCharlie35.png File:NotNowCharlie34.png File:NotNowCharlie36.png File:TheEarl'sNotNowCharlie.png No Snow for Thomas NoSnowforThomas72.png NoSnowforThomas74.png NoSnowforThomas73.png NoSnowforThomas26.png NoSnowforThomas78.png File:TheEarl'sQuizNoSnowforThomas.png Merry Winter Wish File:MerryWinterWish17.png File:MerryWinterWish19.png File:MerryWinterWish20.png File:MerryWinterWish21.png File:MerryWinterWish22.png File:MerryWinterWish24.png File:MerryWinterWish25.png File:MerryWinterWish26.png File:MerryWinterWish27.png File:TheEarl'sQuizMerryWinterWish.png Pingy Pongy Pick Up File:PingyPongyPickUp76.png File:PingyPongyPickUp80.png File:PingyPongyPickUp83.png File:PingyPongyPickUp85.png File:PingyPongyPickUp88.png File:PingyPongyPickUp89.png File:PingyPongyPickUp90.png File:TheEarl'sQuizPingyPongyPickUp.png Double Trouble File:DoubleTrouble10.png File:DoubleTrouble13.png File:DoubleTrouble27.png File:DoubleTrouble15.png File:DoubleTrouble21.png File:DoubleTrouble24.png File:DoubleTrouble26.png File:TheEarl'sQuizDoubleTrouble.png Emily Saves the World File:EmilySavestheWorld30.png File:EmilySavestheWorld37.png File:EmilySavestheWorld44.png File:EmilySavestheWorld45.png File:EmilySavestheWorld46.png File:EmilySavestheWorld48.png File:EmilySavestheWorld49.png File:EmilySavestheWorld50.png File:EmilySavestheWorld51.png File:EmilySavestheWorld60.png File:EmilySavestheWorld61.png File:TheEarl'sQuizEmilySavestheWorld.png Express Coming Through File:ExpressComingThrough30.png File:ExpressComingThrough56.png File:ExpressComingThrough57.png File:ExpressComingThrough58.png File:ExpressComingThrough32.png File:ExpressComingThrough70.png File:ExpressComingThrough71.png File:ExpressComingThrough72.png File:TheEarl'sQuizExpressComingThrough.png Percy's New Friends File:Percy'sNewFriends15.png File:Percy'sNewFriends16.png File:Percy'sNewFriends17.png File:Percy'sNewFriends46.png File:Percy'sNewFriends27.png File:Percy'sNewFriends67.png File:TheEarl'sQuiz-Percy'sNewFriends.png Slippy Sodor File:SlippySodor109.png File:SlippySodor108.png File:SlippySodor110.png File:SlippySodor111.png File:SlippySodor113.png File:SlippySodor112.png File:SlippySodor114.png File:SlippySodor129.png File:TheEarl'sQuiz-SlippySodor.png Who's That Engine? Percy File:Who'sThatEnginePercy1.png File:Who'sThatEnginePercy2.png File:Who'sThatEnginePercy3.png File:Who'sThatEnginePercy4.png File:Who'sThatEnginePercy5.png File:Who'sThatEnginePercy6.png File:Who'sThatEnginePercy7.png File:ReallyUsefulCertificatePercy.png Thomas File:Who'sThatEngineThomas1.png File:Who'sThatEngineThomas2.png File:Who'sThatEngineThomas3.png File:Who'sThatEngineThomas4.png File:Who'sThatEngineThomas5.png File:Who'sThatEngineThomas6.png File:Who'sThatEngineThomas7.png File:Who'sThatEngineThomas8.png File:Who'sThatEngineThomas9.PNG Hiro File:WhosThatEngineHiro1.PNG File:WhosThatEngineHiro2.PNG File:WhosThatEngineHiro3.PNG File:WhosThatEngineHiro4.PNG File:WhosThatEngineHiro5.PNG File:WhosThatEngineHiro6.PNG File:WhosThatEngineHiro7.PNG Henry File:Who'sThatEngineHenry1.png File:Who'sThatEngineHenry2.png File:Who'sThatEngineHenry3.png File:Who'sThatEngineHenry4.png File:Who'sThatEngineHenry5.png File:Who'sThatEngineHenry6.png File:Who'sThatEngineHenry7.png File:Who'sThatEngineHenry8.png File:Who'sThatEngineHenry9.png File:Who'sThatEngineHenry10.png Gordon File:Who'sThatEngineGordon1.png File:Who'sThatEngineGordon2.png File:Who'sThatEngineGordon3.png File:Who'sThatEngineGordon4.png File:Who'sThatEngineGordon5.png File:Who'sThatEngineGordon6.png File:Who'sThatEngineGordon7.png File:Who'sThatEngineGordon8.png File:Who'sThatEngineGordon9.png Toby File:Who'sThatEngineToby1.png File:Who'sThatEngineToby2.png File:Who'sThatEngineToby3.png File:Who'sThatEngineToby4.png File:Who'sThatEngineToby5.png File:Who'sThatEngineToby6.png File:Who'sThatEngineToby7.png File:ReallyUsefulCertificateToby.png Spencer File:Who'sThatEngineSpencer1.png File:Who'sThatEngineSpencer2.png File:Who'sThatEngineSpencer3.png File:Who'sThatEngineSpencer4.png File:Who'sThatEngineSpencer5.png File:Who'sThatEngineSpencer6.png File:Who'sThatEngineSpencer7.png File:Who'sThatEngineSpencer8.png File:ReallyUsefulCertificateSpencer.png Category:Interactive Segments Category:Television Series